Many materials such as chemicals and medicaments are applied with an applicator. Typically, the material to be applied is contained in bulk form, such as a bottle or jar into which the applicator is dipped. The applicator is then moved to the area on which the material is to be applied. In many medical and dental applications, the use of such bulk containers of material is disadvantageous in that cross contamination between patients can result. Often, when more material is needed during a medical procedure, the applicator is re-dipped in the bulk container.
Many of the materials to be applied are in liquid form and may drip or spill when the applicator is dipped into a bulk container. This is messy and may even result in a hazardous condition should the materials spilled be hazardous. Additionally, some materials may stain and be difficult to clean up.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple, easy to use, pre-dosed single use applicator in which the material can be applied easily without the possibility of cross contamination.